1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular traffic control, and particularly to a system for the remote control of retractable, ground-based vehicle barriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, worldwide highway and road traffic flow control is typically done independently and visually on an intersection-by-intersection basis using age-old magnetometer vehicle detection coupled with timed signal lights. Government agencies are aware of the increased safety and resulting cost saving potentials associated with making highways more intelligent. More informed and aware drivers will result in fewer traffic accidents, which, in turn, results in less emergency response calls, less insurance claims, and great cost savings. Thousands of people die or are seriously injured from traffic accidents when they could have been saved or had better outcomes if emergency services had arrived just a few minutes earlier. In addition, multiple vehicle accidents often occur because of the lack of warning of impending danger ahead from accidents or stopped traffic.
One approach that has been utilized is the use of portable and fixed programmable signs that are placed along the roadside. Although, a portable sign can sometimes be quickly dispatched to an accident scene, doing so nevertheless takes a significant amount of time.
Also, as is well known, emergency vehicles, such as the police, fire, medical, or other emergency responders that need to go as quickly as possible, especially in emergencies, to the site of the emergency.
It is desirable that a vehicle used by the police and/or emergency services have a disability-free emergency lane available, so that the risk of delays to reach the place of use is at least reduced, thereby increasing the chance of survival for a victim.
Thus, a system for the remote control of retractable, ground-based vehicle barriers solving the aforementioned problems is desired.